Swingers
by Miryoku
Summary: A night at the park is worth it. Just a swing, a conversation with an unexpected visitor, and a sudden kiss to end the night. Azureshipping SetoTéa. Oneshot.


Yoku: Yo! It's been a while since I wrote something. It seems like forever… Anyways, I finally finished writing this story! I'm so happy and I hope that you all like it, as much as I do!

**Summary: **A night at the park is worth it. Just a swing, a conversation with an unexpected visitor, and a sudden kiss to end the night. Azureshipping (Seto/Téa). One-shot.

- + -

**Swingers**

Téa let out a long sigh as she leaned forward from the swing she sat. In her grasp held the chains. She looked up to see the night sky filled with a full moon and some stars in the dark sky. She closed her eyes for a while listening to the soft sounds of the night; the crickets chirping and the wind is blowing.

'This feels nice…' she thought swinging herself a little.

Téa gave a slight smile and hummed a little tune to herself just enjoying the night; until there was a sudden noise coming from behind her. She ceased her action and opened her eyes being well alert. The brunette sat still becoming a little nervous.

'Err… did I just hear something?' she questioned.

The noise picked up a little louder. The sound of leaves laying on the hard pavement being smashed and the click of someone's heels heading her way.

'Err… I'm not imaging it… Someone's coming. What if it's a stalker or even worse, a pervert?' she panicked.

The girl quickly stood up causing the swing to jingle. The chains banged against one another from her sudden jump. The person from behind her stopped. Téa took the chance to look behind her to see a shadowy figure. The stranger seemed to have a smirk on its face when it reached its hand right out to her. Téa's eyes widened when she saw its action.

'Aiiee… IT IS!' she screamed to herself.

Its hand was about an inch or so away from her when she suddenly faced it and raised a hand and smacked it on the face.

"STAY AWAY YOU PERVERT!" she exclaimed closing her eyes and slapped it square in the face.

The being gave out a yell and stumbled underneath a light post. Téa mumbled to herself holding onto the front of her, when she opened her eyes she looked at the person in front of her. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw it.

- + -

"I'm so sorry," she apologized for the millionth time that night.

Téa sat in her pervious spot on the swing with the person next to her on her left. She had her hands on the chains as usual and was staring at her visitor of the night.

"I can't believe you slapped, hell I didn't do anything," the being glared at her with hatred in its eyes.

Téa sulked a bit lowering her head then brought it back up. "I'm sooo sorry. I'm sorry that I slapped you, Kaiba."

The boy named Kaiba looked at her but turned his head away rubbing his left cheek. Téa huffed at him then turned her head away.

"Fine… be that way…" she mumbled softly to herself.

The two were quiet both sitting on each swing not saying a word to each other. Téa looked over at him in the corner of her eye then looked away. Seto did the same as he looked away bringing his arm back to his side and slouching in his seat.

'Can't believe that idiot slapped me,' he fumed watching her from the corner of his eyes again.

Téa held the chains in her grasp again swinging herself a little like she did before. Her eyes were focused on the ground and her bangs hid her eyes. Seto gave a sigh looking the other way this time causing the girl to look up at him.

"Pervert huh?" he turned to look at her with a look on his face.

Téa backed away from him pink in the cheeks. "W-well… you never know who you might meet up at this type of night Kaiba." She gave a nervous laugh and brought a hand behind her head.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why are you out here in the first place?"

Téa looked at him bringing her arm down, "I'm just here to clear my mind and you?"

Seto looked away from her, "Mokuba wanted me to get some fresh air…"

She grinned a bit, "That's good… Knowing you, you work so hard that you need to relax sometimes…"

Seto chuckled to himself while closing his eyes. Téa gave him this confused look.

"And what seems to be so funny?"

"Nothing…"

"Sure…" she replied looking away from him. 'You sure are strange Seto Kaiba…'

The two were quiet again; Téa began to swing herself while Seto just sat there enjoying the breeze and trying to ignore the sound right next to him. While the two enjoyed themselves, they couldn't help but sneak glances at one another.

"So…" Téa began looking over at him again.

"Hmm…" he looked over at her.

"How's Mokuba by the way?"

"… He's fine…" he replied straight out.

'Why does he have to be so boring?' she frowned looking the other way trying her best not to look at him in the eyes.

Seto stared at her, "How about you?"

"Huh…" his sudden question caused her to look right back at him.

He sighed, "Don't make me repeat myself Gardner… I asked 'How about you?'"

Téa blinked, "I'm fine…"

"And those geeks you hang out with?"

She looked at him angered, "They're not 'geeks' Kaiba."

"Oh I'm sorry…" he apologized.

Téa was shocked, 'Did he just say that he was sorry? Maybe he isn't that bad after all…'

"I meant to say 'those idiots you hang out with…'"

'Or maybe not… He's still a bastard…' she thought angrily. "Honestly Kaiba, I thought that you would change…"

Her statement caused him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Really now… Me change, Gardner," he pointed at himself.

Téa leaned forward to look at him turning her head. "Yes you Kaiba. I thought that you would change."

"How so?"

"Well for one… you said 'I'm sorry'."

"That proves nothing. Anyone can say those simple two words even an idiot can do it…"

"Hilarious really…"

"Heh… thanks…"

Téa looked away from him, her grip on the chains tightened. 'Damn him and his sarcasm…' she thought.

Seto continued to stare at her with a smirk on his face. 'Look at that… she's angry…'

Téa blew her bangs away from her eyes and sat straight. 'I won't let him ruin this night…' she thought trying to think positive.

The girl moved her legs back and forth never noticing Seto still had his gaze on her. She decided to push herself and just enjoy the night and its cool air. Seto decided to look away from her, his arms resting on top of his legs.

"Hey, Kaiba…"

A sigh was heard, "What is it now?"

Téa paused but continued swinging, "Why are you so boring?"

He gave another sigh, "Because… I was born this way…"

Téa blinked trying to see him through her flying hair when she swung a little higher. "Well that makes sense," she thought aloud.

Seto abruptly looked up at her. "I was kidding," he growled.

"Sure you were…" she smiled.

"Fine! Then answer me this… why are you so damn perky?"

Tea looked up at the sky with her eyes closed, "I'm not perky!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" he small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, watching the swinging girl.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are, you child!"

"I'm not a child!" she turned to him.

He smirked, "From the way you're acting right now, I'll have to reconsider."

"Kaiba you're such an ass! I shouldn't have tried to make a conversation with you!"

"Really now, you regret making conversation with me?"

She tried to look at him through her flying hair as she yelled into the night sky. "Yes! I regret doing that!"

"Well then you would have to think twice to even try to talk to me."

"Don't worry, I already made a note of that," she replied back looking away from him.

Seto still held a smirk on his face as he continued watching her. The dancer had her eyes in front of her never meeting his gaze or even noticing it as she swung higher. Her hair swaying along with her, her grip on the chains never loosening, and her legs moving back and forth, was causing her go higher and higher.

The CEO just stared at her with an amused look on his face. He had his arm resting on his knee and his left check rested against his fist. Téa looked back at him in the corner of her eye to catch him gazing at her.

'What is he-' she thought but quickly dispersed it as she came to a sudden halt in her actions.

She brought her legs down stopping her sudden ride and turned to face Seto with a look on her face.

'Huh…' he thought bringing his arm down and sitting in his normal posture.

"PERVERT!" she yelled in his face, her face close to his.

Seto backed away blinking, "What!"

Téa backed away from him, "You are a pervert Seto Kaiba."

The CEO blinked again, an angry look on his face suddenly forming. "What the hell makes you think that, Gardner!"

"You had this amused look on your face while you continued staring at me."

Seto looked away at her, "Please… the day all look at you like that in any way is the day Kaiba Corp. goes bankruptcy… which by the way won't happen."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that," she said.

"Hmph… I don't understand as to why I associate with the likes of you." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Téa looked away swinging again. "Maybe you've gone crazy… Or maybe you decided to show your true self instead of hiding behind that cold barrier of yours," she said straight out.

Again he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "My true self…?"

"Well yeah… I mean look at you. You always never associate with other people and you consider everyone your enemy. Also the fact that when it comes to school you always sit in your desk with a book in your grasp." She stopped rocking herself only to look up into the night sky looking thoughtful. "Come to think of it everyone considers you as a mysterious guy…"

He looked amusingly at her, "Even you?"

She looked over at him a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Even me."

Seto thought to himself as he spoke. "Answer me this Gardner. What makes me mysterious?" he points at himself still looking at her.

Téa wiggled in her seat trying to sit comfortably trying to ignore his gaze. "Um… let's see…" she thought looking away from him, a finger underneath her chin. "Well you never open up to other people minus your little brother. Also you never speak highly towards others, in other words, you always insult them."

Seto chuckled causing her to look at him breaking her train of thought. "Gardner… you're just describing my personality…" The dancer frowned at him. He wagged a finger at her, "I'll give you one last chance to answer my question. Don't worry I'll time you slowly. I don't want this to take forever… You got 10 seconds…"

Her eyes widened, "10 seconds!"

The CEO gave her an eerie smile, "Try not to hurt yourself…You now have 9 seconds…"

Téa gripped the metal chains and looked away from him trying to think of something reasonable.

"8 seconds…"

She looked at the ground as if it would give her a sign.

"7 seconds…"

The girl then closed her eyes shut trying to think back to her past events that he's been in her life.

"6 seconds…"

The dancer sighed. All this time that she's been thinking Seto has been looking over at her with a smirk on his face.

"5 seconds…"

Just enjoying the way she's stressing herself at his question. Wondering why she would we answer him.

'She's such a strange girl…' he thought.

"4 seconds…"

Téa perked her head up looking up in the sky this time. Into the upper atmosphere where the stars roamed, trying to find her answer.

"3 seconds…"

She decided to answer straight out finally finding the right words. "Kaiba your—"

"2 seconds…"

"—mysterious because—"

"1 second…"

"—we could never figure out—"

This time around she was really cut off. With her last sentence being called out she turned her head to face him only to meet up with his lips on top of hers. Téa's eyes-widened at his sudden action. Seto had moved his swing so that he was close to her, never leaving his seat, with his eyes closed.

Téa recovered from her shock as she too closed her eyes and moved a little forward so that her lips touched more of him like what he did. The kiss didn't last long; Seto broke away from her while Téa slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

They stayed like that for awhile until he stood up leaving his seat, while it swung back and forth the chains hitting one another. He placed his hands inside his pockets and started to walk away from her only to stop and turn half way.

"I suggest you head home. We don't want any other perverts out here to get you now do we?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Téa frowned at him but stood up herself. "Wait! Kaiba, I—"

Seto raised a hand at her stopping her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Gardner…" He walked away leaving the girl to stare at his back side.

Téa sighed dropping her arms to her side. "—we could never figure out what you're really thinking…" she mumbled her answer to herself.

She continued to watch him then left her gaze only to look back up at the night sky with a smile on her face and a little pink in the cheeks remembering what had happen minutes ago.

"You sure are strange Seto Kaiba…"

**The End**

- + -

Yoku: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. My first experience with a short romance fic and it was fun. Even though I had some difficultly in some parts… Anyways, please review and no flames. Thank-you!


End file.
